A Silent Conversation
by themodernteen
Summary: A little addition to the real scene from Broadchurch 2x05 when Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller must share a bed with each other in the hotel! This documents their untold conversation in bed together as they discuss the mounting pressures of the trial and confront their own vices. A short little fic I wrote! Please read, you'll enjoy! I don't own any Broadchurch characters or material.


**A little addition to the actual scene from 2x05 of Broadchurch when Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller were forced to share a bed. Enjoy!**

"Go to sleep, Miller," Alec turned on his side stubbornly. He didn't expect to be sharing a room with Ellie, let alone the same _bed._ Already, there were rumors circling that he was having an affair with his former agent-an outlandish accusation.

She was silent for a few minutes, Hardy could only hear the sound of her even breathing. He was sleeping above the covers, still clad in his work clothes. The deep fuchsia comforter barely covered his tall, thin form, but he gladly gave Miller the covers.

Alec felt his eyes get heavy as he waited to see if Ellie would react. His thoughts started wandering, his concentration fading, breathing deepening when Miller's voice woke him up again.

"Sir, I know you don't want to talk about Claire, and I won't push it, but you'll have to tell me someday. If we're ever going to solve the Sandbrook case, I need to know."

Hardy let out a sigh, "I know."

"Sorry, if I woke you."

"No, it's quite all right."

Another short silence lapsed.

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you think we'll win the trial?"

Hardy didn't speak for a few minutes. That was a heavy question. So many rumors were being spread, allegations being thrown, secrets still being uncovered. If the bloody people in this town didn't stop covering up their mistakes, they would've won the trial by now.

"Hard to say," Alec responded, "I hope so, for the sake of the Latimers."

"And for you."

"What?"

"Sir, not to pry, but if Sandbrook gave you the arrhythmia, think of what would happen to you if we lost this case. You'd die."

"Thank you for that parting thought, Miller," he huffed, with a slight twinge of amusement, "besides, Jocelyn is doing fine, and I have no wives cheating on me this go around."

Ellie might have snuffed once with laughter next to him. It had been a long time since she had.

"Miller?" Now it was his turn.

"Yes, sir?"

"I-I wanted to say I'm sorry, for-for what you're going through."

She didn't respond for a moment, still shocked those words actually came from Alec Hardy's mouth.

"I know it must be tough, your husband in the dock, Tom staying with your sister. I want you to know that you're a damn good detective and it's not your fault."

Ellie felt tears sting her eyes.

"It's not your fault that Joe killed Danny Latimer," he continued.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she was trying with all her might not to sniffle and give herself away. In truth, she didn't hear that sentence too often. Every moment of every day, she'd remind herself of it. She did not kill Danny Latimer. But, doubt and suspicion clouded her mind.

If she was such a good detective, how could she have overlooked her husband as the murderer of her best friends' son? Why didn't she notice Joe's secret visits? Why didn't she see Danny and Tom were no longer friends? Why-?

She was jolted out of her thoughts by some deep breathing and a slight snore. Ellie sat up a bit and turned around to see Hardy. His back and shoulder we're facing her, but she saw his chest rising and falling evenly, deeply. His eyes were closed and his face looked haggard and weary. The poor man probably hadn't had a good night's sleep in years. Between Sandbrook case, his estranged family, the Broadchurch case, the arrhythmia, and now the trial, she was afraid he would collapse at any moment. His strong, tough facade would fall away at times and she could see how broken, hurt, and vulnerable the true Alec Hardy was underneath.

Ellie leaned back down on her side of the bed. She dried her tears and readjusted herself on the pillow, Hardy's encouraging words still ringing in her ears. Out of everyone, he remained. Her husband, her best friends, her community, even her son had turned on her, but Alec was there. No matter how obnoxious or stubborn he was, he was _always_ there.

"Good night, sir," she closed her eyes and listened to his heavy breathing, happy he was finally getting some well-deserved rest as she felt herself being pulled towards sleep too.

 **THE END**

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


End file.
